warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Salbeiblüte
Salbeipfote (Eng: Sagepaw) ist eine hübsche, schlanke Katze mit hellem cremefarbenem Fell, Grünen Augen, dunkelgrauer Nase und Ballen. Sie hat mehrer Narben an hrem Körper die von einem Kampf mit Dunkelpfote stammen, welcher sie provzierte. Charakter Sie ist Abenteuerlustig und sagt schon mal ihre Meinung, wenn ihr was nicht passt. sie hofft einfach dass die anderen Mitglieder des BlitzClan sie aktzeptieren und verstehen das sie nichts für das was ihr Vater getan hat, kann. Je mehr Zeit sie im Clan verbringt um so einsamerer und verbitterter wird sie, da der gesamte Clan bis auf ihre Mutter und ihre Geschwister so wie Mausepfote in ihr nur ihren Vater sieht. Sie wird zunehmend aggresiver und ihr selbstvertrauen leidet immer mehr darunter. Rückkehr Sie wird beim Stamm des tobenden Sturmes geboren und bekommt dort von ihrer Mutter zu nächst den Namen Salbeijunges. Später aber wird sie Salbei der blüht genannt. Gerufen wird sie Salbei. Sie spielt viel mit ihren beiden Brüdern so wie den wesentlich Älteren Jungen Nachtigall die in Bäumen singt und Regen der am Abend kommt. Als die ungezähmten Hunde wie die Wölfe genannt werden angreifen, wird sie in die Höhle der Jungenmütter gescheucht und Nacht mit Sternen passt auf sie und ihren Bruder auf während ihre Mutter Nachtigall holt. Später mit sechs Monden trainier sie mit ihren Geschwistern und den Stammeskatzen kampfzüge und sie schließen sich auch oft mals den Beutejägern und Höhlenwächtern an. Sie lernen wie man auf Stammes Art jagt und auch Vögel wie Fasane erlegt. Als es Sturmsager zu viel wird, reist sie mit ihren Brüdern Sand der rieselt und Schnee der wirbelt so wie ihrer Mutter ab und zum BlitzClan. Dabei werden sie von Maus die in den Himmel guckt begleitet. Als sie das Territorium des BlitzClan zu dem Zeitpunkt noch DonnerClan erreichen wird sie von Amselpfote angegriffen die sie zu nächst für ihren Vater Schakalstern hält. Sie hilft mit die Wölfe zu vertreiben und wird danach zur Schülerin Salbeipfote ernannt. Ihre Mentorin wird Kristallfeder die keinen hel aus ihrer Abneigung macht. Der gesamte Clan scheint was gegen sie und ihre Brüder zu haben, wobei sie am meisten zu leiden hat. Neuanfang Sie wird von ihrer Mentorin als nutzlos beschimpft, da sie sich von einer Taube hat bemerken lassen, die ihr entwischte. Sie wird stehen gelassen und ist sehr betrübt deswegen. Wenig später taucht Dunkelpfote auf und verspottet sie. Er greift sie an und verletzte sie recht heftig. Als sie sich wehrt, taucht Rauchpelz auf und er tut so als habe sie ihn schwer verletzt. Rauchpelz weiß das sein Sohn lügt und ergreift denn noch Partei für ihn. Er verpasst ihr einen Krallen hieb und bezichtigt sie der Lüge. Als sie widerspricht, verpasst er ihr einen weiteren hieb mit den Krallen und sagt ihr als HalbClan-Abschaum sei ihr Platz ganz unten im Clan. Denn sie sei die Tochter eines Mörders und einer Verräterin. Als sie später in das Lager zurück kommt wird sie zum Heilerbau geschickt. Doch Honigtau meint sie sei nicht schlimm verletzt und ihre Schülerin Mausepfote früher Maus die in den Himmel guckt. Wiederspricht und behandelt sie. Dabei unterhalten sich Mausepfote und Salbeipfote und sie erzählt was sich zugetragen hat. Darauf meint sie dass Blattpfote als Tochter von Honigtau und einem Streuner ebenfalls HalbClan-Katze war. Honigtau wirft sie aus dem Heilerbau und sie rennt zu ihrem Nest zum zu schlafen. In dem findet sie aber eine Brombeerranke und muss sich ein komplett neues Nest machen, während Dunkelpfote sich halb tot lacht. Als sie sich was zu essen nimmt. Verbietet es ihr Kristallfeder für ganze drei Tage mit der Begründung sie sei ihren Pflichten nicht nach gekommen und habe Dunkelpfote schwer verletzt. Was nicht stimmt. Ihre Mentorin aber sagt, sie habe sich diese Wunden selber zugefügt. Salbeipfote trottet in ihr Nest um zu schlafen. Am nächsten Tag ist sie so schwach, dass sie nicht wirklich Jagen kann. Ihre BRrüder haben für sie was gerettet denn noch reicht es nicht für sie aus. Danach geht es zum Kampftraining, das Kristallfeder mit ausgefahrenen Krallen macht. Am ende kämpfen Kristallfeder und Kojotenstern und Kristallfeder entreißt Kojotenstern ein Leben. Darauf hin rennt sie weg und will sich mit Todesbeeren umbringen. Blattsumpf kann das verhindern. Sie will eigentlich gar keine Hilfe und wird förmlich genötigt die Schafgarbe zu fressen. Später im Heilerbau weigert sie sich was zu essen sondern schläft. Ihr Hass auf Blattsumpf und den gesamten Clan bis auf vier Katzen wächst. Einen Tag später, zofft sie sich mit Dunkelpfote wobei beide mit ausgefahrenen Krallen kämpfen. Kojotenstern trennt beide und fragt sie was los sei. Nach dem ihre Mutter sie erneut verteidigt hatte, stürzt sie sich auf Blattsumpf und bearbeitet sie mit den Krallen. Sie meint, in einem Streit mit ihrer Mutter, wenn sie in den Augen des Clans eine Verräterin sei, könne sie sich so benehmen. Sie sagt auch der BlitzClan kann bleiben wo er will, sie habe die Schnauze voll und würde kein Pfoten gut machen. Dann rennt sie weg und verschwindet aus dem Lager. Ihre Mutter rennt ihr nach und holt sie ein, versucht sie umzustimmen, ihr klar macht, dass egal was war, die Liebe zu ihr und ihren Brüdern ungebrochen sei. Salbeipfote bleibt bei ihrer Meinung, dankt ihrer Mutter für all die Liebe und das Vertrauen dass sie in sie setzt, aber sie meint im BlitzClan läge nicht ihr Schicksal. Dann rennt sie los in Richtung der Berge. Vergeltung -folgt- Flammenherz' Aufgabe Sie wird das erste mal an der Grenze zwischen SchattenClan und WindClan gesehen, kurz nachdem Lärchenwind und Flammenherz, den Kampf von Wieselfang und Kristallfeder unterbunden haben. Sie zeigt stolz den Kiebitz den sie gefangen hat. Als sie Flammenherz und Kristallfeder erblickt, meint sie seie weg wie die anderen es wollten. Und merkt an, sie hätten auch einfach sagen können, sie wäre nicht im Clan willkommen, anstatt sie wie eine räudige Streunerin zu behandeln. Flammenherz will mit ihr reden und erklärt sich, aber sie hat keine Lust zureden, sondern, bringt ihren Fang ins WindClan Lager. Später sieht Honigtau sie wie sie einen Hasen erlegt und dabei eine interessante Technik verwendet. Sie gratuliert Salbeipfote, aber diese ignoriert die Worte und geht mit der Beute zu ihrer Mentorin die sie beobachtet hat und beide verschwinden hinter der Anhöhe auf der Lärchenwind gewartet hat. Als die BlitzClan Katzen den WindClan aufsuchen um nochmals das Gespräch mit ihr zu suchen, fragt sie Lärchenwind ob sie nicht die Ältesten mit Nahrung versorgen und zusätzlich nach Zecken absuchen könne. Riesenstern erkennt, dass sie keine Lust hat zu reden und sie erzählt, was im BlitzClan los war. Sie geht zum Schülerbau um sich auszuruhen da die Große Versammlung ist. Sie und Krähenpfote albern etwas rum, ehe Dunkelpfote sie um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen bitte. Sie willigt ein. Als sie erfährt, er war nur so fies zu ihr um die Schuld die er immer noch wegen dem Tod seiner Schwester verspürt zu überdecken reagiert sie entsetzt. Salbeipfote sagt klipp und klar er habe keine Schuld an Rehgesangs tot. Er war nur ein Junges und Laubkralle ein ausgewachsener Krieger. Es war von vornherein klar, dass er keine Chance gehabt habe. Dunkelpfote meint er hätte etwas unternehmen müssen, aber Salbeipfote widerspricht und mient, die Krieger und die damaligen Schüler hätten schuld. Denn sie hätten handeln können und müssen. Weder er habe Schuld noch sie. Nach dieser kleinen Standpauke verbessert sich das Verhältnis der beiden merklich und sie gehen ungezwungener mit einander um." Stammbaum thumb|250px|center Bilder Salbeijunges.png KoyotensternJunge3.png|Salbeijunges mit ihren Geschwistern und Mutter Koyotensternjunges2.png|Salbeijunges rauft mit Sandjunges Salbeipfote(by Rena).png Salbeipfote2.jpg Salbeipfote3.png Salbeipfote beleidigt.png|Salbeipfote ist richtig gehend beleidigt SalbeiSandSchneejunges schalfen.png|Salbeipfote und ihre Brürde schalfen KojotensternmitJungen8.png|Mama hat euch alle lieb Salbeijunges5.png Salbeijunges6.png Salbeijunges7.png|Ich kann doch nichts für das was mein Vater tat Salbeijunges8.png Trivia *in einer früheren Version wurde sie und ihre Brüder erst Salbeijunges, Sandjunges und Schneejunges genannt **in einer späteren Überarbeitung bekommen sie und ihre Brüder Stammesnamen die sie ablegen als sie zu BlitzClan Schülern ernannt werden **Sie wird in Flammenherz' Aufgabe einmal als sandfarben beschreiben obwohl sie cremefraben ist. Kategorie:By Rena Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Junges Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:BlitzClan (By Rena) Kategorie:Stamm des tobenden Sturms Kategorie:Streuner Kategorie:Katzen außerhalb der Clans Kategorie:WindClan